


gonna wanna tonight

by bluelines



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelines/pseuds/bluelines
Summary: Zoe pops a bottle of rosé and somehow Kacey is expecting girl talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For your reference](https://i.imgur.com/QWI43yV.jpg), wine drinking in a bed with questionable pants presence is a thing that did, apparently, actually happen.

“So,” Zoe says, handing Kacey a glass of wine, “are you ready to get drunk?”

“No,” Kacey says, “I don’t get drunk on wine. I’ll fall asleep first.”

“Okay,” Zoe says, “that’s sad, and boring, but it’s okay, I still like you.”

Kacey takes the glass and a sip from it, and Zoe joins her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Kacey’s a little nervous about drinking wine on Zoe’s bed, because her bedding is so plush and white and clean, but it was Zoe’s idea. And she needs the drink. She especially needs it if Zoe’s going to cuddle up to her in spandex shorts like she’s doing right now. 

“You know,” Zoe says, “one time I had a boyfriend for three months before I even realized it.”

“This does not surprise me,” Kacey says, but she needs another sip, sooner than she wanted or expected to.

“I had a girlfriend too,” Zoe says, and Kacey chokes. Zoe laughs, elbowing Kacey and somehow keeping her glass upright. Kacey knows she won’t be able to, so she fumbles to put her own glass on the side table. 

“Not at the same time,” Zoe explains, but Kacey’s still trying to wrap her mind around it. She’s not surprised. That’s the weirdest thing--she feels like she should be surprised, but she’s not.

“I was in college,” Zoe says, and Kacey rolls her eyes.

“You were in college two years ago,” she replies.

“Don’t make fun of me just because you’re old,” Zoe says, and Kacey pretends that it doesn’t sting. She pouts a little and Zoe takes another long sip of her wine before she puts it on the other side table.

“Seriously,” she says, “one of my teammates. Isn’t that dumb? But I feel like everyone I know has dated a teammate.”

“Hmm,” Kacey says, doing her best not to think about Meghan, or _that_ disaster, “that’s reasonable but--”

“But you thought I was straight,” Zoe says, “I know, I get that a lot. It’s okay though. I am sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Kacey parrots, and she knows she sounds stupid, but she’s trying to imagine it, reaching for her wine again. Some faceless girl, her and Zoe at some stupid party, their faces really close. When Zoe says girlfriend, Kacey’s not imagining that they were the kind of girlfriends to go on dates. Probably just a teammate she made out with every once in a while. Kacey could see that. She’s seeing it right now. Zoe watches her think, and Kacey’s face gets hot the longer that Zoe stares at her, because it feels like Zoe can read her mind. 

“To be honest,” Zoe says, “I just kind of feel like sex is better with guys.”

“You’re alone in that,” Kacey murmurs, and Zoe grins merrily at her.

“C’mon,” Zoe says, “there’s just something so satisfying about--”

“Don’t,” Kacey groans, “this is not high enough alcohol content for me to listen to you talk about how much you enjoy dicks.”

Zoe, who seems to think she’s made her point, goes back to her wine. They drink silently for a minute or two before Kacey puts down her wine and takes a breath. She can smell Zoe’s shampoo, or something. The whole room smells like Zoe, the pillows especially.

“Your girlfriend was probably just bad at sex,” Kacey says, trying to sound casual about it.

“Maybe,” Zoe says, “I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any other girls to compare her to.”

Zoe is not being subtle. She’s leaning into Kacey, shoulder to shoulder, looking directly and openly at Kacey’s mouth. Kacey knows when she’s being flirted with, and she knows that they’re not drunk, either, just buzzed enough for this to seem reasonable. Zoe is soft and warm and just waiting for Kacey to pull the trigger. Kacey, who had assumed thirty minutes ago that Zoe had never had even a passing interest in another girl, is definitely not as hesitant as she should be.

Kacey starts to close the space between their mouths. It’s not a lot, but she stops just short, and she’s surprised when Zoe exhales shakily in that space that Kacey has left. She _wants_ that kiss. Kacey’s overwhelmed enough that she surges forward and follows through. Zoe kisses her back eagerly, reaching for her and fumbling to get her hand on Kacey’s shoulder. The angle is really weird until Zoe comes up on her knees, and then it’s easier. Kacey brushes Zoe’s hair back, and Zoe swings her leg over Kacey to sit in her lap.

Kacey was not expecting that. Kacey has not been expecting any of the things that Zoe has said or done since they opened that bottle of wine. Zoe is not fucking around. She cups Kacey’s face in her hands and rolls her upper body in to meet Kacey’s, and Kacey drops her hands to Zoe’s hips. She tells herself she’s not going to do anything, just going to leave her hands there, but it doesn’t last, because Zoe is in those stupid spandex shorts, dragging her tongue along Kacey’s bottom lip, and Kacey’s only human.

She opens her mouth into the kiss, and Zoe seems a little surprised. For a few seconds, Kacey is the one leading the kiss, and then Zoe gets her wits about her again. She places her hands on Kacey’s shoulders and rocks her hips into Kacey’s lap. 

Kacey pulls back, gasping for air, and Zoe takes the opportunity to breathe, too. She ends up fisting her hand into the collar of Kacey’s shirt and tugging Kacey insistently back into the kiss, and Kacey’s more than fine with that, more than fine with helping Zoe move with both hands on Zoe’s hips. It takes her a few minutes to work up the nerve to make a decision. 

Zoe’s cards are on the table. She’s made it clear what she wants, from the wine to the lack of pants to how she’s kissing Kacey now, and Kacey knows when the ball is in her court. She spends at least ten minutes just kissing Zoe like that before she gets up the guts to push things to another level. She rolls Zoe off of her and presses her back into the mattress with one hand on Zoe’s shoulder and the other holding herself up.

Zoe wriggles, but Kacey holds her down and watches her turn pink. She thinks about saying something, but Zoe cranes her neck and bites her lower lip and she changes her mind. She shuffles until she’s resting between Zoe’s knees, bracing herself with both hands on the mattress and lowering herself until there’s no space between them at all. Zoe grabs Kacey’s shirt at the sides and grins with her mouth open against Kacey’s, and Kacey is so gone that it’s almost funny.

“You planned this,” she says, reaching to slide her hand under Zoe’s shirt.

“Duh,” Zoe says.

Kacey kisses her again. She can feel it when Zoe tries to sit up, because her hand is still on Zoe’s abs, but Kacey’s not ready to roll back over. If Zoe planned this, Zoe’s going to get what she wants, and Kacey’s not going to let herself be distracted. Even if it’s tempting. She’s seen Zoe drunk dancing before and she _knows_ how Zoe’s hips can move, but she’s not going to think about it. Not yet.

She makes the mistake of breaking the kiss so that she can kiss Zoe’s jaw and neck, and Zoe makes her pay for it by moaning. It’s not for show. It’s a very low, quiet, breathy, sexy sound, and Kacey actually freezes for a second to process it. Zoe fumbles with Kacey’s hair tie and headband, and when she tosses the headband away Kacey checks to see where it lands.

“Don’t want to step on it,” she says, remembering how her last one broke.

“Oh my God,” Zoe laughs, but that’s a sexy sound, too, so Kacey forgets her headband and goes back to Zoe’s neck. Zoe moves her hand to Kacey’s hair, tugging, scraping her nails across Kacey’s scalp, and Kacey almost makes a crack about guys and if her hair is more fun to play with. It’s premature, though. She’s got to blow Zoe’s mind before she opens her mouth again, and she knows it. She sits back on her heels and Zoe pulls her own shirt over her head without any coaxing at all. Kacey takes a few seconds to stare at the lacy bra that Zoe’s wearing and imagine Zoe picking it out hours ago, planning this. She wonders what Zoe expected her to do. The clasp is in the front, just under the bow, and Kacey only needs her thumb and forefinger to open it. Zoe shrugs her shoulders and squirms until she’s out of it, which was unnecessary, but Kacey’s starting to get it now. It’s all for her benefit.

She stays sitting back on her heels and touches first for a bit, as gently as possible, watching Zoe’s face when she remembers to look up. She rolls one of her thumbs and Zoe gasps, arching up off of the bed into Kacey’s hands. Kacey wonders what kind of reaction she’d get with her mouth, and bends halfway before she stops herself, taking a breath and looking back up into Zoe’s face to check on her.

“Yeah,” Zoe says, and Kacey drops her head, bracing herself on one forearm and replacing her right hand with her mouth. Zoe’s soft and very, _very_ responsive, panting quietly, holding onto Kacey’s shoulders. Kacey switches sides after a few seconds, then picks out the most sensitive spot she can think of, gently drawing her teeth against the underside of Zoe’s breast until Zoe’s gasping again and her hand is back in Kacey’s hair like Kacey wanted.

When she lifts her head again, Zoe uses the hand on the back of Kacey’s head to pull her into a messy kiss, and Kacey lets it go on for a while. Zoe’s a great kisser, too good to be wasted on guys, as far as Kacey’s concerned, but then she’s biased, considering it’s Zoe’s tongue in her mouth.

She wonders if Zoe’s wearing anything under that spandex. Somehow she doubts it.

When she drops her hand to Zoe’s hip, Zoe reaches down to push the spandex down, but she doesn’t get far because it’s a bad angle and Kacey’s in the way. Kacey sits back, intending to help, but she can barely get her fingers under the sides of the shorts, and when she pulls they come off slowly. She’s frustrated, biting her lips, and Zoe laughs and gets out of the bed.

That’s not so bad, because Kacey gets to watch Zoe slip out of the shorts. Shorts is a generous word, actually, but once they’re gone Kacey’s really not thinking about it. Zoe kneels back on the bed and knee-walks to Kacey, who’s already thinking about pushing her back down to the mattress when Zoe pushes some hair behind her ears and fixes her eyes on Kacey’s lips.

“Take your shirt off,” Zoe says, and Kacey does it immediately, blushing, half embarrassed that she didn’t think to do it and half still surprised that Zoe wants to see her like that. Zoe comes closer, still on her knees, and touches Kacey’s stomach, pressing her lips together.

“Your six pack has a six pack,” she mumbles, and Kacey maneuvers them so that Zoe’s laying back against the pillows again. She was not wearing anything under the spandex. Kacey kisses Zoe again until she’s relaxed, bumping her knees into Kacey’s hips, trying to get her to do something. When Kacey reaches a hand between Zoe’s legs she’s just exploring, trying to learn what makes Zoe tick. The answer seems to be “everything,” which makes Kacey’s job easy.

When she finally angles her hand the way she wants to, Zoe gasps and it tapers off into a groan even better than earlier. Kacey remembers then what Zoe had teased about being satisfied by men and it drives her to do better. She drops her wrist to angle up, and Zoe gasps again, clawing at Kacey’s shoulders every time her hand moves, matching Kacey’s rhythm with her hips. Kacey wasn’t wrong. Zoe can really move, and it’s distracting and difficult for Kacey to keep up with.

She has move back on the bed so that she can rest her chin against Zoe’s leg and hold Zoe’s hips down with her free arm braced across them. Zoe’s strong, and not in much control, but Kacey makes it work, and Zoe reaches down to get her hand back into Kacey’s hair right when she stops making noise. Kacey isn’t surprised when Zoe finally shakes apart, but both of her arms are burning. She’s not noticing that--she’s noticing the view with her chin resting on Zoe’s thigh, and the way Zoe’s hand has fisted into her hair even though she’s trying not to pull. 

Kacey kisses Zoe’s stomach while Zoe tries to breathe again. She doesn’t take her hand away until Zoe’s legs stop shaking, and when she does she flops onto her back next to Zoe, clasping her hands on her own stomach and trying not to feel too smug.

“Remember what you said about dicks being satisfying?” Kacey says. Zoe thumps Kacey with an arm across her stomach.

“Wasn’t,” she says breathlessly, “going to say dick.”

“Whatever,” Kacey says, but she’s curious now. Zoe’s still trying to catch her breath, and Kacey turns her head to take the opportunity to watch. Zoe’s already turned _her_ head, so they’re face to face, and Zoe hasn’t moved her arm. She smiles at Kacey, flushed, with her eyes bright.

“I was gonna say a hairy back and a bald spot,” Zoe says eventually, when she has enough air to, and Kacey fakes gagging over the side of the bed.

“I fuck you like that and that’s how you repay me?” she laments, mostly kidding, but waiting for the praise that has to be coming.

Zoe rolls on top of her and Kacey’s brain stops working. It’s a slow, dirty, teasing kiss that follows, and when Zoe pulls back she’s smiling like she knows a secret.

“Repaying you for that might take me all night,” she says, and Kacey’s mouth goes dry.

“I’ve got time,” she says, but Zoe’s already kissing her before she’s finished.

They never finish their wine.


End file.
